Mysterious Creatures
by riptocs
Summary: Ed and Al have stumbled upon something their father has left behind and it takes them and Roy Mustang to a whole new world full of strange and mysterious creatures.  What connection does it have to their father?  Will they be the same after?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not finishing up Inhumane before starting this, but you know how it is when an idea eats away at you!**

**Al: Not particularly…**

**Ed: She's crazy! You've seen what she's done with her other characters! Mph!**

**Me: *gags Ed* Yes, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic, but just not any Fullmetal Alchemist fic…it's a PokemonxFMA crossover!**

**Al: Pokémon? What are those?**

**Me: Muahaha, you will find out soon enough. Now, on with the disclaimer so we can begin!**

**Al: *sigh* Carry does not own FMA or Pokémon.**

It was a year since they burned down their house and left their home. Edward Elric, age fourteen with two automail limbs, looked amongst the burned rubble that they had sworn never to go back to. Alphonse Elric, age thirteen and soul bound to a suit of armor, stood by his brother's side, seemingly trapped in his memories.

"It doesn't make sense, Al. Why would the Colonel order us to come back here?" Edward's amber eyes scanned the charred wood, as if it could tell us the reason.

"He said there was something we missed; that our father was working on something other than the Philosopher's Stone. But any notes he would have had are surely gone now."

Edward clenched his automail hand. "That bastard always has to screw things up for us. We should be searching for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Getting mad won't help, Brother."

"I know. Let's get this over with. The sooner we find whatever it is we're looking for, the sooner we can head back to Central."

"Right."

After what felt like hours of sifting through burned wood, rubble, and painful memories, Edward and Alphonse did indeed find something that they missed.

"A trapdoor? Under the floorboards of The Man's old lab?"

"It seems so. It would explain why we didn't find it when we left…it was actually hidden under the floor."

"So whatever we're missing is in there, huh?" Edward smirked and started to lift up the door.

"Brother! Wait! We don't know what's under there! What if it's dangerous?"

"Al, I'm sure we can handle it."

"I know, but I think it would be better if we called the Colonel first."

"I don't want that bastard anywhere near here!"

"Please, Brother! I just want you to be safe!"

"I'll be fine!"

"There's no need to call me, Alphonse."

Both of the boys veered towards the road where Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were standing beside their car.

"What the…how did you get here?" Edward glared at Roy and the Colonel shrugged.

"It was pretty hard to find you; I could barely see you on the road."

Ed's eyes widened as did his mouth. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY'D BE CRUSHED BY A ROLLING PICKLE?111one1one11"

"No one, Ed. I just thought you might need my assistance, is all."

Ed glowered at the Colonel and frowned. "No, I don't need help! Not from you or anybody else!"

"Brother!" Al gasped, feeling a bit hurt.

"Regardless, you will pursue no further alone."

"I won't be alone! I'll have Al with me!"

"You know what I mean."

"Bastard."

**Me: So what do you think so far? Did I get Ed and Al's characters right?**

**Ed: Who cares! You got the Bastard Colonel involved in this! How could you?**

**Al: Brother! You shouldn't yell at the author! She might do mean things to you!**

**Ed: …good point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Poo. No one reviewed.**

**Al: Did you really expect them to? It was only the first chapter.**

**Me: But still…**

**Ed: Stop whining and write the damn thing so I can get back to my research!**

**Al: Brother, what did I tell you about yelling at the author?**

**Ed: …I guess I forgot.**

**Me: I'll let it slide this time. Now who shall we bring in to do the disclaimer?**

**Ed: How about that Bastard Colonel?**

**Me: Great idea! *pushes button and Roy falls out of the sky***

**Roy: *starts snapping at everything***

**Me: *burned* Ack! I don't own Pokémon or FMA!**

Al lifted up the trapdoor with moderate difficulty, showing how heavy it actually was. There was no light coming from the inside, surprise surprise, and with dusk upon them, there was very little natural light.

"I'll go in with the boys." Roy said to Riza, just out of Ed's range of hearing. He didn't know Al could hear his every word, though, and was actually listening carefully. "Stay out here and guard the perimeter. If we aren't out in an hour, call Hughes for backup. Don't enter alone, no matter what happens."

"But sir," Riza protested, "there could be anything down there!"

"I know, but I want you to be safe. And no matter what FullMetal may thiynk, he needs protection as well. He's still a kid and I can never forget that.

"Sir," Riza started again, her need to protect Roy obvious in the way her eyes began to tear up.

"That's an order, Hawkeye."

Riza bowed her head, not looking into his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Roy put his finger on her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes met his. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and Riza blushed. "You must understand; these kids…I feel a responsibility towards them. Something I've never felt before, but I have my suspicions that Hughes feels it all the time."

Riza nodded, "I know what you mean. It's hard to not want to protect them."

Roy nodded and stroked her cheek softly. "After all of this is over, how about I take you out on a proper date?"

Riza smiled. "I would love that."

If he could, Alphonse would have smiled. Instead, he smiled with his eyes. _We have people that care about us…about Brother most of all. I hope can someday be happy._

"Bastard Colonel! Who said you could come with us?"

Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "FullMetal, whatever's down there could be extremely dangerous, not to mention there may be traps all over the place."

"I can handle it!"

"Brother! He's just trying to help!"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Enough! I am your commanding officer and what I say goes! And don't scowl at me like that!"

"I'll scowl however I want!"

"Not if you wnt to be charged with insubordination!"

"Brother, please!"

"Al, this guy shouldn't even be here! We didn't ask for his help!"

"Well I'm asking right now!"

"What?" This time, both Edward and Roy looked at Al quizzically.

"I'm tired of you trying to do everything on your own! One of these days you'll be in over your head and there will be nothing I can do to help you! I know you don't like the Colonel, but I don't want to take any chances this time! Not with your life!"

Suddenly Ed's shoulders slouched and started trembling. Roy could tell he was trying to hold back tears. "Al…I have to. What if this information of whatever it is we're looking for is the key to getting your body back? If that Bastard Colonel takes that away from us…I don't know what I'll do."

"Brother, Colonel Mustang has been helping us this whole time! He's the one that kept the failed transmutation a secret and he's the one that gave us all those leads for us to find the Philosopher's Stone! Why would he do that if he was going to stop us from getting our bodies back?"

_So he could take the stone for himself and use it to become Fuher,_ Ed wanted to say, but he didn't want to break the trust his brother already had with Mustang. Al needed it…in case anything happened to him. Ed resolved to go with his brother's wishes, but he would keep a very close eye on the bastard.

"Fine." Ed's shoulders seemed to relax but Roy could still feel the boy's eyes glaring a hole in him. _Does he really not trust me that much?_

**Ed: Damn right I don't trust him!**

**Al: Brother! Don't say that!**

**Ed: But it's true!**

**Me: Don't worry; you'll learn to trust him.**

**Ed: Him? Colonel Bastard? No way!**

**Me: *giggle* You'll see.**


End file.
